Look after you
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Tate fluff. Kate and Tony have been dating for two moths. Can one morning change their lives forever? Feel free to review.If people like it, I may write more.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think we should wake them up?" McGee asked

"No, they look cute. Peaceful" Abby replied, looking at Tony and Kate asleep spooning behind Kate's desk.

Tony's face was nuzzledin the back of Kate's neck, the smell of her hair invaded his nostrils and made his heart melt. His arm wrapped around her body, their fingers intertwinging. Both with a smile on their face. Tony's bare arms almost protecting Kate as she lay in Tony's jacket. Both their guns and badges lying next to them. After all, Kate did sleep with her gun. Tony took a deep breath in, pulling Kate in closer to his body as the smell of her hair invaded his nostrils again. Tony was awake, wide awake. He had been for hours but he couldn't bring himself to move. To leave Kate's grip. He knew he would probably end up with an elbow to the ribs once Kate woke up, either that or a slap to the back of the head if Gibbs caught them...most probably both, but he didn't care. He was with Kate. He wasn't one to settle down with one girl and one girl only but Kate was different. She changed him. He didn't even look or think about other girls when he was with her. They had only been dating for two months but he knew they would be together forever, that they would be bickering and winding eachother up when they were 80 and their grandchildren were looking after them. He had never felt this way about anyone before, sure he had thought he'd been in love before but now he knew what it was like to be in love. Until recently he had never thought he would end up with Kate, she was the most annoying, stressful woman he had ever come across but now all the traits he used to hate about her were the things he loved the most about her. With a quick stretch and a yawn Kate woke up to two sets of eyes staring at her and Tony.

"Morning sleepy head" Abby smiled.

"How long have you been watching us sleep?" Kate asked half asleep, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, only about five minutes. We got you some breakfast burritos"

"Thanks, I think" Kate smiled back.

Abby and McGee headed back to Abby's lab leaving Kate and Tony alone. Kate nudged Tony trying to wake him up.

"I'm awake" Tony groaned, smiling at the site of Kate's morning hair.

"What?" Kate raised her eyebrow at Tony.

"Nothing, you just look pretty thats all" Tony smiled.

"Ah, the DiNozzo charm. It's that early in the morning it might just work" Kate smiled, standing up and offering a hand to help Tony up.

"The DiNozzo charm only works in the morning, huh?" Tony winked, reminding Kate of all their late night activities.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled before slapping the back of Tony's head.

"Yes boss?" Tony asked sarcastically, trying to blink away the stinging pain that was building up in the back of his head.

"I don't pay you to sleep!" Gibbs snapped before heading towards the lift.

"You could have told me he was behind me" Tony spat, his hand now rubbing the back of his head.

"It was more fun this way" Kate teased.

The sudden urge of nausea hit Kate like a train on a track. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth, getting the attention of Tony.

"Kate, are you okay?" Tony asked, his voice fill with concern at Kate's sudden change.

Kate ran towards the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She was shortly met by Tony's hand rubbing soothing circles into her back with one hand and holding her hair back with another.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked again.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" Kate snapped before throwing up again.

Tony continued to rub soothing circles into Kate's back as she threw up. Kae wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and sat back against the wall.

"I think I got food poisoning from that sandwitch you gave me last night" Kate groaned.

"Then why aren't I puking like a college girl? I ate two of them sandwitches"

"Maybe because you're used to eating crap!" Kate groaned again before throwing up again.

"Or maybe because it wasnt my sandwitch. There is a stomach flu going around" Tony wrapped his arm around Kate as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I don't catch the flu"

"Oh really? How about the first time we met. You had the stomach flu then"

Kate rammed her elbow into Tony's ribs before throwing herself over the toilet and throwing up for what seemed to be the 100th time in the past five minutes.

"Jeez Kate, do you want me to take you to the ER?" Tony asked as Kate nuzzled into Tony's shoulder again, bringing her knee's into her chest.

"No, they will just pump my stomach out, which is what I have already done myself and send me home. I'll be fine in a few minutes" Kate huffed before wiping her mouth with tissue paper.

"Well, at least let me drive you home then"

"No. Tony, I can't go home just because I feel a bit sick. I'm a federal agent, not a child" Kate spat.

"A bit sick? Kate, don't be stupid. You will only make yourself worse. Then Gibbs will be mad" Tony laughed, which got a chuckle out of Kate before she threw up again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gibbs burst through the door to see Kate and Tony on the floor, Kate throwing her guts up, Tony holding her hair back and rubbing invisible, soothing circles into her back.

"I gave Kate food poisoning" Tony huffed.

"I'm fine" Kate groaned, her head still in the toilet.

"You don't sound fine. DiNozzo, take her to the ER" Gibbs spat.

"I don't need to go to the-" Kate threw up again before she could finish her sentence.

"Right" Gibbs replied sarcastically before exiting the ladies room.

"Kate, please let me take you to the ER" Tony pleaded, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Fine" Kate groaned. She was in no mood to argue with him.

Tony and Kate walked out of the office, Kate leaning on Tony as she had no energy what so ever to move. She still had Tony's jacket on that he had given her the night before when she was cold.

"You can pay for the dry cleaning by the way"

"Dry cleaning? For what?" Kate asked, not knowing what Tony was talking about.

"My jacket. You got your puke on it" Tony held the car door open for Kate.

"You made me puke, so it's technically your fault" Kate snipped back, despite the fact she could barely string a sentence together she was that tired.

Tony rolled down Kate's window so the fresh air could get to her.

"Tony?" Kate groaned as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, pulling out of his parking spot.

"Can we just go home? I don't want to go to the ER, not yet anyway" Kate's eyes fluttered shut.

Tony debated on whether or not to take her to the ER and decided not to. Even though she had become softer since they had got together, he still didn't want to deal with her being angry with him for not listening to her so he settled on taking her home. But he was going to stay with her, he wan't going to leave her, not while she was in that state. Tony pulled up to Kate's house and walked her to the door, taking her to her bed and lying her down on the bed which she quickly shot up from and headed to her toilet to throw up again. Tony searched for pyjama's for her in her pyjama draw and once she had finished throwing up he undressed her and put her baggy college tshirt on and her shorts.

"You know, undressing you is usually more sex than this" Tony teased as he put Kate's work clothes into her washing basket.

"Shut it, DiNozzo" Kate groaned as she got into her bed. "Tony?"

"Yeah, babe?" Tony asked.

"Will you come lie with me, just for a bit?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Tony smiled as he kicked off his shoes.

He climbed into Kate's bed and lay behind her. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her body, interlocking their fingers the way they had been just an hour before. Tony kissed the back of Kate's head. Her soft brown hair tickling his top lip.

"I'm sorry" Kate moaned, half asleep.

"Sorry? For what?" Tony asked.

"For being needy"

"Kate, you're hadly being needy. If you're ill, i'm going to look after you. No matter what. Especially if it's my fault" Tony kissed the back of Kate's head again, feeling guilty that it might have been the sandwitch he gave her that was making her this ill.

"Nah, I mean, can you really get food poisoning from a sandwitch?"

"Yeah well, you didn't feel this way last night"

Tony was only met with the light snores escaping from Kate's nose. The snores he had grown addicted to in the last month. Every so often Kate would pull Tony closer to her in her sleep, groaning and smiling each time she did. Tony was wide awake though, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, he was far too worried and guilt-ridden.

"I love you, Tony" Kate moaned sleepily.

"Huh?" Tony asked surprised.

"No Gibbs, I don't wanna go undercover as a hotdog"

Both the comments that Kate had just made in her sleep brough a smile to his face. Especially the first comment. They had only been dating two months but he knew. He wanted to be the first one to say it to her. But knowing she loved him and she had said it first, even if she was asleep and unaware of what she had said mae it seem all the more special. Caitlin Todd was in love with him too. She even let him snuggle with her, which was a big thing for anyone to do in Kate's case.

"I love you too" Tony smiled before kissing the back of Kate's head and pulling her in closer to him.

**Tate fluff. I couldn't help myself. They're just too perfect. Please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours of sleeping, Kate rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

"Kate, let me take you to the ER" Tony pleaded, his voice full of concern.

"Fine" Kate groaned, eventually giving in. "But, give me a few minutes first" Kate groaned again before throwing up.

Tony got Kate a glass of water and rubbed her back before walking her to the car, Kate still in her pyjama's.

"I don't really blame you" Kate huffed, trying to suppress the urge to throw up all over the inside of Tonys car.

"Well, that makes one of us" Tony sighed.

"Hey!" Kate gared at Tony "It's probably the stomach flu...either that or i'm pregnant" Kate joked.

"WHAT?" Tony spat, his eyes widened at Kate's comment.

"I'm joking, Tony"

"Are you sure? I mean, you're late aren't you?"

"TONY!" Kate spat "How do you know that?"

"Kate, i've seen you morealess everyday for 6 years. I kinda pick up on these things"

"Well, thats nothing. I'm always messed up. It kinda comes with the job...i'm not talking about this anymore"

"Kate, I just want you to know if you are I will do the right thing by you" Tony smiled, putting his hand on Kate's knee.

"Pull over!" Kate spat.

"I can't, Kate-"

"-Tony, either you pull over or I puke all over your car!"

With that Tony pulled over, ignoring all the angry honking, curse words and middle fingers as Kate shot out, throwing up at the side of the road. The rest of the drive was silent.

(-)

Kate lay in the hospital bed as the nurse checked her over.

"Now, does it hurt here?" the blonde haied woman asked, applying pressure to Kate's stomach.

"Yes!" Kate cried, wincing in pain.

Tony's heart sank. He had never seen Kate like this, she never usually showed any pain but seeing her cry out in pain and curl up broke his heart.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant, Miss Todd?" The nurse asked.

"No...at least I don't think so" Kate replied, wincing in even more pain as the nurse moved her fingers accross Kate's abdomen.

"I'm going to take some blood just to be on the safe side" the nurse smiled, drawing blood from Kate's arm.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jones" a man walked into the room and identfied himself.

"Another Dr? What's wrong?" Tony stood up.

"I'm just here to consult, sir. Please sit down" The Dr tried to calm Tony down. "Now then Miss Todd, have you been in pain long?" he asked

"Since this morning, since i've veen vomiting but I just assumed it was because I threw up so much" Kate replied, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well Miss Todd, it appears you have appendecitis. If you had left it any longer you would have become seriously ill"

"So, shes not pregnant?" Tony asked, standing up and taking Kate's hand.

"I doubt it" the doctor smiled. Kate watched as Tony's face dropped. He looked disappointed in a way. "But we're going to have to get Miss Todd into surgery ASAP to remove her appendix"

"Surgery?" Kate asked, squeezing Tony's hand.

"Yes, it's a routine procedure but as appendecitis is rare in someone over the age of 20 we need to take extra precautions"

"That and the fact that if anything goes wrong, I WILL shoot you" Tony growled.

"TONY!" Kate spat, giving Tony the evil eye. "I'm sorry" she turned and apologised to the Dr.

"It's fine Miss Todd, i'm just going to get you some forms and i'll be right back" The doctor smiled before exiting the room, followed by the nurse.

"What the hell was that, Tony?" Kate spat.

"What was what?"

"You, threatening the Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, Kate. But i've been worried sick about you all day"

"I know you have. It's sweet I suppose, in a weird way" Kate smiled.

"Yeah well, you mean a lot to me. A lot...more than a lot. You're my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah...well...I um..." Tony stuttered.

"No, I like it" Kate smiled before grabbing the cardboard bowl off the side and throwing up into it.

Tony brushed Kate's hair out of her face before rubbing her back with one hand while holding the bowl for her in the other. After Kate had filled out the forms she changed into a gown and was given morphine for the pain.

"That is Tony, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He's my boyfriend" Kate smiled goofily, high on morphine.

"Thats right, Kate" Tony laughed awkwardly, patting her head.

"You know I used to hate you, right?" Kate smiled again.

"Oh believe me, I know" Tony laughed.

"You're my favourite you know. Favourite boyfriend, favourite friend, favourite everything"

"Kate honey, I think you should stop talking" Tony smiled.

"Gibbbbbssss" Kate smiled as Gibbs and Abby walked into the room. "Gibb, do you know Tony? He's my boyfriend" Kate smiled.

"Your boyfriend, huh?" Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Kate smiled again.

"The dreamiest" Gibbs replied, still staring at Tony.

"You're pretty" Kate turned to Abby.

"Aw, thank you Kate. So are you" Abby smiled.

"Do you know Tony, my boyfriend? Isn't he pretty" Kate smiled, pointing at Tony.

"Oh, he's very pretty" Abby smiled.

"He's my favourite you know, even though I still hate him"

Before Kate could say anything else the doctors came and collected Kate and took her to surgery, Tony walked as far as he could with her, holding her hand. He knew she was scared, the way she squezed his hand before when the doctor mentioned surgery, although she would never let it show. He was scared too. He knew it was a routine surgery but it was Kate in there. The woman he loved. The woman he loved more than anything, more than life it's self. He meant what he said to her doctor, if anything went wrong he would shoot him, he knew Gibbs would too. He headed back up to Kate's room, full of worry and not matter what Gibbs or Abby said to try and calm him down, nothing worked. He wouldn't feel calm until Kate was back to elbowing him in the ribs. He sat in the seat, his foot nervously tapping the leg of the chair. Abby and Gibbs had never seen him like this, ever. He was even begining to make them nervous, or in Abby's case even more nervous than she already was. After a few hours Kate was wheeled back into the room, she was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful, even after throwing up a day and just having surgery. Tony sat back in the chair, taking one of Kate's hands in his, subconciously rubbing circles with his thumbs, the way he would usually do to help relax her suring a stressful case, the same ones that helped her sleep. As soon as Kate's eye's began to open, Tony whipped his phone out and recorded Kate. He loved her, but her high on morphine, how could he not video it?

**Thanks for all the reviews. They're awesome. Please keep them coming:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aunty Kay, you're awake" an over excited four year old jumped onto Kate's bed.

"Kelly, don't jump on Aunty Kate. She's sore, remember" Abby tried to stop the happy four year old from climbing all over Kate.

"No, it's fine" Kate smiled, letting her neice snuggle into her. "Where's Tony?"

"He went to get coffee with Gibbs and McGee" Abby smiled. "Ducky was here, he sends his love but said he had to get home to his mother"

"You look real pretty, Aunty Kate" the four year old smiled.

"Thank you sweetie, so do you" Kate smiled playing with Kelly's pigtails.

"Mummy did my hair, just like hers" Kelly smiled, feeling proud her hair matched her mothers.

"So, Tony tells me that you thougt you might have been pregnant" Abby blurted.

"No...I mean, I joked about it and I think he got his hopes up"

"But you're not pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so anyway. They took my blood this morning just to be sure but the doctor didn't think I am"

"But you want kids right?" Abbly blurted again.

"I don't know...has Tony put you up to this?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing"

"Caitlin Todd, don't you dare lie to me!" Abby pointed her finger at Kate.

"It's just this morning, when the doctor said he didn't think I was pregnant, Tony seemed...disappointed"

"Of course he was, Kate!"

"Abbs, we've barely been together two months-"

"-Yeah but you've loved eachother for 6 years" Abby interrupted Kate causing the room to fall silent.

"Babe! You're awake" Tony smiled as he walked in Kate's room followed by Gibbs and McGee, kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy, Unc Gibbs, Aunty Kate is awake" The four year old smiled happily.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, handing Kate a glass of water.

"Better" Kate smiled before taking a sip of water. "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh just the normal day at work minus a body...but the huge mound of paper work and a 6 hour sexual harrassment seminar sure made up for it" Abby smiled sarcastically.

"Looks like you picked the right week to get appendecitis, babe" Tony smiled.

"Oh, don't you guys worry. McGee got a lot of notes for the two of you" Gibbs smiled before taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Well, it's 7pm and it's a school night. Wed best get going" McGee stood up, looking at his watch.

"I don't wanna go Daddy, I wanna stay with Aunty Kate" Kelly cried, her grip around Kate's stomsch tightning causing Kate to wince in pain.

"Aunty Kate will be sleeping too, you can come and see her tomorrow" Abby smiled.

"Promise?" The four year old held out her tiny pinky.

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

Kelly kissed Kate on the cheek before hugging Tony and Gibbs, Abby hugging eyeryone goodbye before catching up to her husband and daughter down the hallway.

"I had better be going too, I have a dinner date with a terrorist" Gibbs took another sip out of his coffee. "Tony, you have the rest of the week off to look after Kate"

"Thanks boss" Tony smiled before Gibbs exited the room. "You look a lot better" Tony smiled cheekily.

"What?" Kate replied in a deadpan tone knowing he had something to hide.

"You should take morphine more often" Tony winked whipping his mobile out his back pocket.

"Tony!" Kate growled.

**"This is Special Agen Anthony DiNozzo, he's my boyfriend"** Kate's voice played out of Tony's phone.

"You video'd me?" Kate snapped. "I swear to God once I get my gun back I am going to kill you!"

"No you wont, I'm S_pecial Agen Anthony DiNozzo, your boyfriend"_ Tony teased Kate.

"Hey, remeber the time you tounged a transsexual?" Kate spat.

"Well, I kiss you with this tounge now"

"I'm used to kissing men" Kate smirked.

"Well played, Kate. Well played" Tony sat in the chair next to Kate's bed. "I'm glad you're okay" Tony smiled, his voice now more serious. "I was really worried about you"

"I know you were" Kate reached out for Tony's hand. "But do you really think a little appendecitis is going to stop me"

"True...It's just...I have more to lose now"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I mean, you're more than my partner now. You're my girlfriend and I know we have only been dating two months but I love you. I have done for six years. I don't want to worry about things like this, I don't want to worry about you when we're in the field or when we're undercover but I do. I can't help it, Kate. I love you"

"Tony..." Kate sighed.

"You don't have to say you love me back...at least not till you're ready. I mean, I know you love me but I don't know if you know you do"

"Tony, what was going to say was I love you too. For the life of me I dont know why but I do. I mean, if this situation was reversed I would be racked with fear...that or i'd have my finger in your scar tissue" Kate smiled.

"You love me too?" Tony asked, he already knew she did after she said it in her sleep the other night but hearing her say the words to him knocked the breath out of him.

"Of course I do, Tony. I wouldn't be with you otherwise" Kate smiled, patting the empty side of the bed next to her.

Tony kicked his shoe's off and climbed into the bed with Kate, wrapping his arm around her side, careful not to hurt her. His forehead pressed against hers, the tips of their noses touching. Tony closed the tiny distance between them with a sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you, Caitlin Todd" Tony smiled.

"I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo" Kate smiled back before kissing Tony again.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know this chapter is quite short, sorry. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Aw, they finally said 'I love you'.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just over a week since Kate had returned to work. She had taken a extra few days off, although they were doctors orders and they weren't her own.

"I'm fine. Back to normal. Better than normal" Kate huffed. "I used to protect the president, I do not belong on desk duty"

"You just had surgery" Tony interjected.

"Nearly a month ago. And I had my appendix out it's not like I had a liver transplant. I'm fine. Please Gibbs!" Kate pleaded.

"Fine" Gibbs huffed. "But if you can't handle it, you're going back on light duty!"

Kate hopped in the lift with everyone and headed for the scene.

"Kate, photo's. DiNozzo, sketches!" Gibbs ordered.

As Kate began snapping away she started to feel nauseous. She did her best to hold it back but ran into the woods next to the scene and threw up. There was no way she was going to let Gibbs seeing her being sick, he would throw her ass back into desk duty.

"Kate...are you okay?" Tony asked warily as he followed her into the woods.

"I'm fine, I just need to get used to seeing dead bodies again" Kate huffed.

"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't got appendecitis again...have you?"

"No Tony!" Kate replied in a deadpan voice. "They took my appedix out, remember!"

"Sorry!"

"I know you are" Kate sighed, regretting snapping at Tony as he was only looking out for her and was clearly worried about her. "I'm fine, just don't tell Gibbs"

"Tell Gibbs what?" Gibbs said, statling the pair of them.

"That...I threw up" Tony laughed nervously. "Yeah...I um, saw...a snake and got so scared I threw up"

"Tony" Gibbs looked Tony square in the eyes.

"Yeah boss?"

"Never play poker" Gibbs replied before walking off.

"Snakes, really?" Kate laughed. "You love snakes, you're like the snake whisperer"

"I panicked" Tony laughed. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" Kate smiled, despite the fact she needed to throw up again.

The riniging of Kate's phone distracted them from their converstaion.

"Agent Todd" Kate answered.

**"Miss Todd, this is Julie, Dr Jones' secretary. He would lie to make an appointment with you to discuss your blood work"**

"My bloodwork?" Kate asked, this along with her face and tone caused Tony to start worrying.

**"There were some changes in your last test. Nothing to worry about but Dr Jons would like to discuss it with you. Is today at 12 okay?"**

"It's fine. Thank you" Kate hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Apparently there were some changes in my last blood test" Kate massaged her temples with her fingers, unsure on how to feel after that phone call. "I've got to go and see Dr Jones today at 12"

"Want me to come?" Tony asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No...I mean, you've got work to do. I doubt Gibbs is going to be happy I have to leave, let alone both of us"

"Are you sure? I mean, i'd be happy going with you"

"I'll be fine" Kate smiled "I'll phone you straight after, promise" Kate smiled again.

Tony leaned in to kiss Kate and he wrapped his arms aroud her waist.

"You better" he laughed, kissing her again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted causing Tony and Kate to quickly let go of eachother.

(-)

Kate sat in Dr Jones office, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Ah, Miss Todd, you're looking a lot better" the rugged, very handsome Dr smiled as he walked into his office.

"I feel better" Kate smiled.

"Now then" Dr Jones started, taking a seat at his desk "We last took your blood a little over a week ago and we have noticed some changes-"

"What kind of changes?" Kate spat, nerous of what could be wrong with her.

"There is nothing to be worried about, Miss Todd. I assure you-"

"-Well, what's wrong with me then?" Kate asked.

"You appear to be pregnant"

"P...pregnant?" Kate spat, wide-eyed in shock. "But you said I wasn't"

"It's very unusual but you mustn't have been far enough for us to pick up on. We think you're about 4 weeks but we would like to run some more tests, just to be sure"

"Well, that explains why i've ben feeling sick again for the past few days" Kate siad, little louder than a whisper.

"We will schedule you for some more tests and get in touch with you" the doctor smiled a toothy smile.

(-)

Wanting to know for herself, Kate stopped ff at the closest drugstore on her way back to work, buying several different pregnancy tests, completely forgetting about phoning Tony back, who coincidentaly was wracked with worry. Kate snuck back into the office and headed for Abby's lab, making sure nobody was there.

"Kate?" Abby asked, noticing the worried look on Kate's face.

"Abbs...I-I need you to do something for me" Kate stumbled on her words.

"Anything, but have you told Tony you're back, he's up there going crazy"

"ABBY!" Kate snapped getting Abby's attention back to her "I need you to keep this a secret. Between you and me, okay?"

"Kate, what's wrong?" Abby asked, now worrying herself.

Kate opened her handbag and showed Abby all the pregnancy tests in there. A huge smile grew on Abby's face.

"You're pregnant?" She asked eagerly.

"Apparently but I need to know for myself but I didn't want to do it alone...And I don't want to tell Tony, not yet anyway" Kate sighed.

"You don't sound very happy about being pregnant, Kate"

"I'm not...I mean, I don't know how I feel Abbs. I love Tony but it's been three months...Look, can you take some of my blood and test it?"

"Sure, and you can use my toilet to...y'know" Abby looked towards Kates bag.

"Thanks, Abbs" Kate smiled before heading to the bathroom.

After about five minutes Abby entered the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"It's Abby"

Kate let her into the bathroom, the look of pure worry on her face.

"So?" Abby asked.

"I don't know...I'm too scared to check" Kate replied, slightly embarrassed by it. "You look first"

Abby headed over to the sink where the tests were and picked one up, Kate's back still to her.

"Negative...they're all negative" Abby sighed.

"T-they are?" Kate asked, turning around. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Kate, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"No...I mean I should be. I don't want Tony's baby, do I?" Kate broke down in tears. "They're negative, thats a good thing. I'm not going to have another Tony to care for...It's just, how can I be this upset over someting I never had, something I thought I had for what, half an hour?" Kate's voice broke.

"Maybe you do want a baby with Tony" Abby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kate, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Maybe" Kate sniffled. "Were they really all negative?"

"No. I lied" Abby smiled.

"You...you what" ate laughed nervously.

"I lied. They are all positive. I just wanted you to realise how you felt...and well, no you do" Abby smiled again.

"Well that was a risky little game" Kate laughed. "So i'm really pregnant? I'm really having a baby?"

"You're having a baby" Abby smiled before hugging Kate again, this time she was happy and jumping up and down and patting Kate's still fat stomach.

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and faves/follows. It means a them coming. Is Kate pregnant a good thing? How will she tell Tony? Lemme know!:')**


	5. Chapter 5

"KATE. I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tony spat as Kate walked back into the bull pen and sat at her desk.

"Sorry, Tony" Kate sighed, her mind elsewhere.

"So... you were supposed to phone me. I've been worried sick about you. What did Dr Jones want?"

"He uuummm, just needed some more blood" Kate replied. She had no idea why she had just lied to Tony. Maybe she didn't want to tell him he was about to be a father in front of everyone. In front of Gibbs.

"Oh, so it's nothing serious?" Tony asked, sounding relieved.

"Nope" Kate smiled.

"Good" Tony smiled back.

"Tony... what are you doing?" Kate asked as Tony started turning off her computer.

"Probie is covering for us. We're going out" Tony smiled.

"Going where? Tony!"

"You'll see" Tony pulled Kate by the arm.

"Seriously Tony, where are we going?" Kate asked as they reached his car in the parking lot.

"You will see, but until we get there you have to wear this" Tony held up a blindfold.

"No" Kate spat.

"Please, you have to trust me"

"Fine" Kate huffed snatching the blindfold off Tony and getting into his car. "You had better be wearing all your clothes when I take this off!"

"Oh c'mon Caitlin, we both know how much you love my body" Tony laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hmmm, that is true" Kate smiled sedctivley. She did love his body.

After a fourty minute drive, Kate asking 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes Tony finaly stopped the car.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet" Tony pulled Kate's hands from the blindfold.

"Geez Tony!" Kate scoffed.

Tony helped Kate out of the car and lead her, his hands on her shoulders for another five minutes. Kate totally hating not being in control of the situation but going along with it anyway because she loved Tony and trusted him.

"Now you can take it off" Tony smiled.

Kate took the blindfold off and was hit by the most beautiful sight of the sun setting over a beautiful, secluded beach.

"It's beautiful" Kate smiled.

"I know. Second most beautiful thing i've ever seen" Tony took Kate's hand and lead her to the blanket he had laid down earlier.

"You did this?" Kate asked, feeling completely flattered.

"Yeah... I realised that we have never had a date. A proper date, got to know eachother and not just sleep together" Tony sat on the blanket.

"Tony, I've known you for six years. I know you" Kates smiled.

"Yeah...You know all my bad traits and habits, and yes you also know some of the good ones too...I just thought it would be nice"

"No, it is. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Kate smiled.

"You're favourite" Tony smiled, handing Kate a glass of champagne.

Completley forgetting what she had found out earlier today Kate took a sip of the cool champagne. As soon as she remembered she spat it back into the glass and recieved a puzzled look off Tony.

"I erm...can't drink this"

"Oh right, you're still on anti-biotics" Tony laughed.

"Yeah...anti-biotics" Kate laughed nervously.

Tony could tell Kate was nervous, although he just blamed it on the fact this was totally out of their comfort zones, he had no idea she was nervous because she was carrying his child. He lay down on the blanket and pulled Kate down with him, her head snugglig into his chest, his arms wrapped around her tight, both protective and loving, hers resting on his stomach.

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asked, kissing Kate on the top of her head, her soft, brown silky hair ticking the tip of his nose.

"I'm more than okay, Tony" Kate sighed happily and snuggled in closer to him.

For the next few minutes they were silent. A comfortable silent where nobody needed to talk. They were just there, with eachother and nothing and nobody else mattered. It felt like they were the only people on the planet. Tony ran his fingers through Kate's hair with one hand while the other traced circles all over Kates before eventually intelocking their fingers together - perfect fit. Along with Tony stroking her hair, the sound of his heartbeat and the distant sound of waves Kate drifted off into a light sleep, Tony following five minutes later. Ever since they had been together, they had found that no matter where they were, as long as they were with eachother, they felt safe. Happy. And no matter where they were, weather it be Kate's bed, Tony's bed, the beach or even behind Kate's desk as long as they were in eachothers arms they could sleep, and usally sleep through anything. Over the past 4 months, Gibbs had found himself tucking in Kate who would be wrapped in Tonys arms asleep behind her desk. As much as he had drilled rule 12 into his teams heads he was happy they had all broken it and ended up together, first Abby and McGee and now Kate and Tony. Ever since that time on Air Force One, Gibbs knew there was something between Kate and Tony, with every fight, elbow to the ribs, prank he knew they were in love, probably before they knew it themselves. But even now they were together, their brother/sister relationship hadn't changed that much...only Tony was much more protective and kind towards Kate, and she to him. They woke up an hour later due to the fact it had started raining.

"Kate, what are you doing?!" Tony asked, following Kateas she ran towards the sea instead of the car.

"It's romantic, don't you think?" Kate smiled, biting her bottom lip, pulling Tony into an embrace by his belt. Her hair was now soaking wet and sticking to her cheeks, rain drops were roling down her face and dripping of the tip of her nose. "C'mon" a devilish smile whipped across Kate's face as she grabbed Tony's arm and pulled his as she ran into the sea.

They both played in the sea like children, despite the fact it was pouring with rain and they were already soaked they splashed water at eachother, Tony chased Kate and picking her up - much to her dismay, their laughter and Kate's little screams were enough to make a blind person realise how much these two people loved eachother. Ultimatley, they ended up in yet another embrace, Tony's hands on Kate's hips, just above water level, hers wrapped around his neck while they shared a sweet and loving yet passionate kiss. They were both freezing cold and shaking but they coudn't feel it. All they could feel was eachother.

In the car ride back, Tony sat in nothing but his boxers, ever so glad it was dark so nobody would be able to see him, while Kate had his spare jumper, his coat and the blanket wrapped around her.

"What's the sea water going to do to your scar?" Tony asked, woried incase something might happen to Kate.

"Nothing, Tony. It's healed" Kate smiled.

"I just don't want you to get ill again, thats all" Tony said, his voice filed with worry.

"If I do, it's my own fault and anyway, I won't. I'm stronger than you, remember when you got the plague?"

"And you stayed with me, even though you were fine"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, Kate. There's no way if we both got the plague, you would be the one up and walking about while I'm on my death bed" Tony laughed. "I would have dont the same thing...stayed I mean" Tony smiled, his smile was full of love and also the fact he was thankful Kate stayed with him during that time shone brighter thn a neon light. He was scared, as much as he tried to hide it, he was terrified and the fact Kate stayed with him, through it all, that...and the hot nurse was probably the only thing tha kept him going through it all - minus the fact it died withing a few days.

"I know you would" Kate smiled back. It was true, the fact he never left her side while she was in hospital proved it.

"So...am I dropping you off at home?" Tony asked.

"Only if you plan on staying with me" Kate smiled cheekily.

"Your place it is!" Tony smiled back as he spead up, only this time it was a young, boyish smile because he knew there was a very good chance he would be getting laid tonight.

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! Let me know what you think. Should Kate have told him at the beach? **


End file.
